Bette (album)
}} class=album|id=r500676|pure_url=yes}} link | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = link | rev3 = Robert Christgau | rev3Score = link}} Bette is a self-titled album by Bette Midler, released in 2000 by Warner Bros. Records (see 2000 in music). This album only reached #69 on ''Billboard'' 200, and Warner Bros. dropped Bette from its roster in 2001 because of declining record sales. (As of October 2003, the album had sold 226,000 copies in the United States according to Nielsen SoundScan). Track listing #"That's How Heartaches Are Made" (Ben Raleigh, Bob Halley) – 3:08 #"In These Shoes" (Kirsty MacColl, Pete Glenister) – 3:41 #"God Give Me Strength" (Elvis Costello, Burt Bacharach) – 6:31 #"Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)" (Norman Whitfield, Barrett Strong) – 3:54 #"Love T.K.O." (Cecil Womack, Gip Noble, Jr., Linda Womack) – 4:47 #"Moses" (Patty Griffin) – 4:31 #"Nobody Else But You" (From the Columbia Tristar television series Bette) (Bette Midler, Marc Shaiman) – 2:53 #"Color of Roses" (Beth Nielsen Chapman, Matt Rollings) – 4:41 #"Bless You Child" (Billy Steinberg, Rick Nowels, Marie Claire Cremers) – 4:35 #"When Your Life Was Low" (Will Jennings, Joe Sample) – 3:55 #"Shining Star" (Leo Graham, Jr., Paul Richmond) – 4:49 Personnel * Produced by Don Was * Recorded and mixed by Ed Cherney * "Bless You Child" produced by Don Was and Rick Nowels * "Nobody Else But You" (From the Columbia Tristar television series Bette) produced by Marc Shaiman and Don Was Band * Drums - Sonny Emory * Bass - Reggie Hamilton * Piano, Fender Rhodes, B3 - Bobby Lyle * Keyboards, piano - Larry Cohn * Guitar - Mike Miller * Guitar - Dwight Sills * Percussion - Lenny Castro Additional musicians: * Drums - James Gadson * Bass - Abraham Laboriel * Guitar - Mark Goldenberg, Paul Jackson Jr., Prince Eyango, Tim Pierce, Dean Parks * Keyboards - Jamie Muhoberac, Rick Nowles, Greg Kursten, Marc Shaiman * Trumpet - Mark Isham, Darrell Leonard, Jerry Hey, Gary Grant * Tenor saxophone - Plas Johnson, Joe Sublett, Dan Higgins, Jeey Vivino * Baritone saxophone - Gary Herbig * Trombone - Eric M. Jorgensen * "Bless You Child" programming - Charles Judge, Wayne Rodrigues * Background singers - Hilard "Sweet Pea" Atkinson, Cynthia Bass, Harry Bowens, Carlos Cuevas, Donna De Lory, Cleto Escobedo II, David Lasley, Mirley Espinoza, Nikki Harris, Don McCrary, Howard McCrary, Leon McCrary, Arnold McCuller, Esther Nicholson, Martin Padilla, Melanie Taylor, Maria Vidal * "Nobody Else But You" arranged by Marc Shaiman and Jimmy Vivno * Project coordinator and contractor - Shari Sutcliffe * Assistant to Don Was: Jane Oppenhemier * Recorded at Cello Studios in Hollywood, CA; Chung King in New York, NY; Record Plant in Hollywood, CA and Sony Music Studios in New York, NY * Mixed at Record Plant in Hollywood, CA * "Nobody Else But You" mixed at Sony Music Studios in New York, NY * Assistant engineers - Alan Sanderson, Eliott Blakey, Dave Ashton, Alex Olsson, Katie Teasdale, Tulio Torrinello Jr. and Andy Manganello * Mastered by Doug Sax at The Mastering Lab in Hollywood, CA * Mark Isham appears countesy of Columbia Records * Art direction and design - Linda Cobb * Photography - Greg Gorman (cover) and Norman Jean Roy * Hair - Robert Ramos * Make-up - Eugenia Weston * Stylists - Michael Elsenhower, Bob Sparkman Charts References Category:2000 albums Category:Bette Midler albums Category:Albums produced by Rick Nowels Category:Albums produced by Don Was Category:Warner Bros. Records albums